Untouched
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Passam-se 3 anos e Yuuki pede tempo a Kaname antes de se casar e parte pra uma jornada para reencontrar sua essência. Mais por ironia do destino acaba reencontrando Zero, que lhe faz despertar sentimentos adormecidos. Primeira fic de VK.


_**Untouched**_

_Cap.1: O pedido de aniversario _

_O céu escurecia e estava na hora do crepúsculo. O céu detinha cores laranja, lilás e azul, e demonstrava sua beleza. Para alguém normal aquela coloração era um motivo de felicidade. Mais para mim era outro fim e um novo começo. Mais esse começo era o fim. _

_Atualmente eu vivia na casa onde nasci e morei ate meus 5 anos, com meu irmão Kaname, e nossos amigos Ichijou, Ruka, Wild- sempai, Idol-sempai, Shiki e Rima. Todos nos tínhamos algo em comum éramos vampiros._

_Eu passei os últimos 11 anos de minha vida vivendo uma mentira, eu achava que era humana, mais na verdade eu era uma vampira de sangue puro e o homem por quem eu acreditava estar apaixonada era na verdade meu irmão._

_E meu melhor amigo, estava em algum lugar e por mais que tenta-se eu não conseguia tira-lo de minha cabeça. Seu rosto, sua voz, seu sangue...tudo o que eu mais queria era estar ao seu lado, mais isso era impossível, ele odeia todo e qualquer vampiro e jurou que me encontraria e que acabaria comigo e eu disse que estaria o esperando._

_Meu irmão e eu tínhamos um inimigo em comum, nosso tio Rido, mas ele fora aniquilado por "ELE"._

_Meu aniversario de 18 anos enfim chegara e eu estava noiva de meu irmão. Estranho? Não para nos vampiros sangue puro, isso era realmente comum em ocorrer incesto. _

_Minha mãe tentou me livrar do meu fardo e queria que eu sorri-se naturalmente e feliz, mais eu sorria, embora esta seja a vida que eu não tinha planejado, mais seria minha vida. Mais por que eu não conseguia? Eu não queria responder minhas próprias perguntas por medo das respostas. _

_Eu olhava para o crepúsculo e via a escuridão tomar parte do céu. Havia inúmeras estrelas no céu que pareciam sorrir para mim, mais eu não conseguia sorrir de volta. Eu sentia solidão e não sabia o que era. Eu precisava me reencontrar e já sabia o que pedir de aniversario ao meu irmão, mais não sabia como iria pedir._

_Mais também hoje era a celebração de casamento de Shiki -kun e Rima -sama. E eu era a madrinha. Incrível? Não. Eu passei a conhecê-la melhor e ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa e me faz lembrar de Yori. Eu tenho muitas saudades dela mais eu não posso mais voltar a aquele lugar. Talvez eu possa. Mais ainda não decidi. Ainda existe coisas a fazer. Coisas que são importantes e que ainda não sei como fazer. _

_-Felicidades Rima-Sama!- eu disse cumprimentando-a_

_-Você pode passar a me tratar como você agora- disse ela sorrindo e piscando- afinal somos parentes agora, não?_

_-è verdade eu tinha me esquecido disso!_

_Shiki-kun se aproxima de nos duas e pulo em cima dele e dou um abraço. Rima-chan..ops..Touya-chan agora me olhava com cara feia._

_- Não fique com ciúmes- eu disse a ela- ele tem olhos somente para você_

_-Eu sei disso- ela disse- e ai dele se não tivesse_

_-Touya você fica linda ciumenta- Shiki disse serio mais eu sabia que ele era um bobo apaixonado_

_-Então acho que tenho um presente para você Yuuki Kuran- sama- disse Touya_

_-Não foi você que disse que não precisamos de formalidades, já que somos parentes?- eu disse a ela- e que presente? A festa pertence a vocês!_

_-Mais amanha é seu aniversario, por isso estou lhe dando isso- disse ela me entregando o buque de casamento. _

_-ma-mais a tradição não fala que você deve jogá-lo? Tem certeza que você está me dando?_

_-Eu quero que esse buque lhe traga sorte e espero lhe ver em breve de branco Senhorita Yuuki- disse piscando o olho para mim e me dando um forte abraço._

_-Obrigada._

_Então consegui subi ao meu quarto, depois que os noivos partiram para sua lua de mel, para trocar de roupa, com o buque nas mãos e o crepúsculo me afetou com o Flash Black da minha vida. _

_Quando dou por mim, já não estou mais sozinha. Kaname esta em volta de mim, beijando o meu pescoço e brincando com meu cabelo._

_-Estava preocupado- disse ele_

_-Preocupado? Por que estaria preocupado?- eu disse não entendo _

_-Pensei que você iria para algum lugar, longe de mim_

_-Meu querido Kaname meu lugar é ao seu lado lembra?- eu disse convencendo a mim mesma isso- e por que acha que iria embora?_

_-Talvez por achar que esta com medo de ser minha esposa- disse ele serio_

_Opa! Eu tinha medo sim e isto tava estampado na minha cara. Mais não de casar em si. Era de outra coisinha sem inseguinificancia...EU IA CASAR COM MEU IRMÃO!_

_Eu o amo. Eu concordei com isso por que não queria que ele sofresse ainda mais. Mais caramba! eu passei quase minha vida inteira sobre padrões e costumes certos da sociedade humana e caraca me reabitar a isso embora meu eu atual e meu eu anterior entrem em choque mutuamente! Será que alguém pode me matar?_

_-Acertei não foi?- disse ele em tom tristonho_

_-Kaname...me desculpe eu não sei se estou preparada para isso- eu disse olhando-o nos olhos e segurando sua face- é um passo muito grande para mim...eu sempre sonhei em casar com você...mais eu preciso pensar..._

_-Pensar em que? _

_-Kaname eu tenho algo a lhe pedir como presente de aniversario- eu disse a ele_

_-Diga o quer e o terá- ele disse beijando as pontas de meus cabelos_

_Respirei fundo. Não sabia por onde começar. Era agora ou eu jamais teria coragem novamente. _

_-Eu preciso de tempo- eu disse olhando em seus olhos_

_Ele se afastou de mim sorrindo tristemente. Eu sabia que aquilo siguinificava. Mais dor e sofrimento a ele. Eu odiava a mim mesma por causar essa dor a ele. Se eu pudesse eu faria de tudo para tira-La dele. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e em súbito me pegou e jogo-me na cama e deitou sobre mim. Segurou meus pulsos em um aperto de ferro, e mordeu meu pescoço com força. Ele nunca havia feito isso antes. Essa brutalidade e sede por meu sangue me fez lembrar DELE..._

_Por um momento achei que ainda era humana, que estava no colégio cross e que Zero sorvia meu sangue com esta intensidade. Eu gostava. Mais Kaname não era Ele. O afastei de meu pescoço e o encarei. Por um momento eu não vi olhos vermelhos e sim olhos lilases intensos._

_Então finalmente eu havia voltado a realidade e vi Kaname a minha frente._

_-Kaname- eu disse- eu ainda não estou preparada para pertencer a você. É por isso que preciso de tempo. Eu quero pensar em minha antiga vida e redescobrir-me como vampira. Eu jamais irei me desviar do meu destino. Eu serei sua esposa e pertencer só você mais eu preciso desse tempo._

_-você quer voltar para o passado?- disse ele- você sabe o quanto me dói ter que aceitar isso? Sabe o quanto eu sofri durante esses anos? Tem a idéia de o quanto eu a amo?_

_-Kaname, eu o amo mais que tudo. Mais eu preciso deste tempo. Eu quero viajar sozinha. Preciso me reencontrar._

_- E por acaso esta pensando em se reencontrar também com pessoas do seu passado?_

_-Não, eu não vou nem pretendo vê-los. Eu apenas pensarei em mim e na minha vida como sua esposa.- menti na primeira parte._

_-Você tem certeza de tudo isso?_

_-Tenho a certeza do que eu quero. Por isso voltarei para os seus braços. Eu te peço um mês. E quando este prazo terminar terá a minha resposta diante do altar._

_-Esta bem. Você terá seu tempo. Um mês nada mais e logo depois nos casaremos._

_Eu pulei em seus braços e o beijei nos lábios de leve. Ele me abraçou acariciando minhas costas. Eu sentia lapsos. Eu estava farta de sede e queria o sangue dele. Eu sabia que meus olhos ficariam vermelhos, me aproximei de seu pescoço e sorvi com vontade seu sangue. Arrancando alguns suspiros dele. _

_Limpei a marca com minha língua e saboreava o gosto de seu sangue com sua pele. Havia uma essência nela de rosas que me deixava inebriada. Mais eu não me sentia bem. Pois no fundo eu sabia que a essência que eu queria estava em algum lugar do mundo caçando e aniquilando vampiros. _

_Me afastei de Kaname, e chorei. Não por estar me separando dele, isso era meio suportável, mais de nunca mais voltar a traz. Eu podia imaginar que El talvez tenta-se ler meus pensamentos, então levantei meu rosto e o encarei._

_-vou sentir sua falta a cada instante, por isso nem pense em mandar alguém atrás de mim pois eu estarei perfeitamente bem._

_Ele me olhou contrariado mais eu pude perceber que ele havia concordado com tudo, de certa forma...era isso que eu acreditava._

_Na manha seguinte, eu fiz uma pequena mochila com uma muda de roupas e coisas indispensáveis como comprimidos de sangue. Kaname olhava-me calado a fazer tudo isso._

_-você tem que ir agora?-me perguntou em tom tristonho_

_-Quanto mais rápido eu for mais cedo retornarei para os seus braços._

_-Eu aguardarei por isso- disse ele me enlaçando pela cintura e me beijando arduamente._

_Me separei dele e sussurrei entre seus lábios " eu vou voltar para seus braços, não se preocupe"._

_Sai da casa, admirando a vista, esta seria a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu sairia dos domínios da propriedade de meus pais. Quando pequena eu era enclausurada dentro de casa e não chegava a ver nem sequer o jardim. Eu não podia brincar como uma criança. Em meu mundo só existiam a meus pais e Kaname. Eles eram o meu mundo. Mais viver como humana durante 11 anos me proporcionou certa liberdade e eu sentia falta dela. Eu não precisava mais me esconder. Não havia inimigos no momento então por que não aproveitar o tempo de liberdade e voar pelos céus?_

_Eu tinha descoberto recentemente meus poderes como vampira. Eu podia voar, e curar qualquer ferida. Esses eram meus dons. E eu ainda podia lançar feitiços. Sabia algumas graças ao livro que minha mãe deixara, que era a única lembrança que eu tinha dela. Para provar que ela realmente existiu. Ao meu pai tinha sua espada, mais esta ficara com Kaname. _

_Eu sentia falta deles. Mais graças ao sacrifício deles eu estava viva. Embora eu certamente não estivesse 100% feliz, pois me faltara algo de alguma maneira que eu não sabia identificar. _

_Parti e segui meu rumo a pé. Eu não sabia para onde estava indo, nem os caminhos que eu enfrentaria, mais eu sabia a onde eu queria chegar. Encontrar minha essência. _

_Eu buscaria reencontrar meu lugar nesta terra. Embora eu não fosse humana, valia arriscar um pouco, não? _

_Afinal eu tinha o tempo de um mês. O que poderia acontecer nesse período? Kaname ficaria bem e os outros também. E eu voltaria para ele. Nada aconteceria. _

_Kaname POV_

_Contrariando minha vontade e meu desejo avassalador de mante-La apenas para mim eu a deixei ir. Eu sabia que um dia chegaria o dia em que ela me pediria tempo. Tempo? Retórico subjugar humano. Para mim o tempo passa tão lento que para algum reles ser humano é passado depressa e muito aproveitado._

_A realidade e o medo tomavam conta de mim o medo de perde-La. Mais isso não me inpedia de tomá-la apenas para mim...não eu era o único que podia ser chamado de seu. E a raiva crescia dentro de mim com a possibilidade que eles se reencontrassem e ela percebesse que não era comigo seu verdadeiro lugar._

_Eu sou o único que podia fazê-la feliz, sob todas as formas. Mais eu tinha receios em minha mente e alma que seu coração pudesse não ser excluso somente a mim. Isso me deixava angustiado me fazendo quebrar o vidro do seu quarto da onde eu a observava partir alegremente como se não respira-se o ar puro a muito tempo. Como estar ao meu lado fosse um sacrilégio. Ao vê-La sorrir tão alegre desta forma, que não a via sorrir em muitos anos, a tristeza me inundou como uma onda e a raiva e ódio de te-La deixado ir tomavam conta de mim . _

_Eu não quero que ela pertença a mais ninguém. Ela pertence apenas a mim. Seu coração, seu corpo e sua alma. Tudo isso pertencia a mim por direito. E apenas a mim._

_Eu era um egoísta. Mais libertá-La estava alem do meu alcance. Eu a queria apenas para mim._

_Mais eu me lembrava que em breve ela pertenceria apenas a mim e isso parecia me acalmar um pouco. Apenas parecia._

_-Seiren- chamei_

_-Sim meu mestre_

_-Siga-a e me mantenha informado de cada passo que der, as pessoas que encontrar, me informe até quantas vezes ela piscar. _

_-Sim meu mestre._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim da primeira noiteo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**__**o**_

_**Olá! Como vão?**_

_**Esta é minha primeira fic de Vampire Knight, espero que gostem deste projeto pois eu estou amando escreve-lo. **_

_**AMO VK! Que só perde para twilight...mais chega de declarações sem nexo.**_

_**Como esta a fic? Devo deleta-La? Devo continuar? **_

_**Please comentem me digam o que acham, vale me xingar, sugerir fatos e criticar**_

_**Um abraço a todos que leram a fic e não esqueçam de comentar!**_

_**Obs: Vou demorar para atualizar o próximo cap. Pois terei provas na faculdade e no curso por isso aguardem e garanto que não se arrependeram.**_


End file.
